


Book Commentary: Jessica’s Guide to Dating on the Dark Side

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [99]
Category: Jessica’s Guide to Dating on the Dark Side
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Jessica Packwood/Lucius Vladescu
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Jessica’s Guide to Dating on the Dark Side

  * When I first read this in… I’m gonna say 2013 is when I read the whole thing after getting my own copy, and the first few chapters after found it at the (school?) library a couple years earlier, I was like “Oh, shit, is this a YA vampire romance that’s better than _Twilight_?” Now I’m just like… nah, this is shit, and I’m only keeping this for nostalgia reasons.
  * So anyway, it’s the first day of school, and it’s the first time Jessica sees… a dude. And she’s just chilling at the bus stop at the end of her driveway on her family farm in the middle of fucking nowhere.
  * Oh, fun. Dude’s being creepy as fuck, and somehow he knows the name given to her by her birth parents. Because apparently Jessica’s adopted.
  * Also, her birth name is Antanasia, but I keep fucking up and wanting to call her Anastasia.
  * Saved by the bus. And now Jessica’s on the way to school and coming up with bullshit explanations about what the deal was with the creepy dude and how she was imagining seeing him.
  * Except for the fact that the creepy dude just got left by the bus.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
